1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a safe remote-control door opening-and-closing device for an automotive vehicle and more specifically to a safety device for a remote control door in which the door will not be opened or closed if a passenger is in an abnormal sitting position within the passenger compartment, or in which the door being closed will be opened again if a passenger is between the door and the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A remote control door for an automotive vehicle implies a vehicle door which can be opened or closed by the driver, at driver's will, when he operates a control switch disposed at a position remote from the door, irrespective of other passenger's will. The remote control door is usually driven by a door-driving force supplied from a power supply such as an electrical, pneumatic, or hydraulic device.
However, the passenger might be injured if the driver operates the control switch by mistake when the passenger is in an abnormal sitting position, for instance, when a passenger is leaning against the door, puts his legs out of the passenger compartment in order to get out of the vehicle, or is standing between the opened door and the vehicle body. That is, if the control switch is turned on to open the door when the passenger is leaning against the door, he will fall out of the vehicle onto the ground; if the control switch is turned on to close the door when he is standing between the opened door and the vehicle, he will be sandwiched between the vehicle body and the closed door.